


Drabbles

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: 100 word stories.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 16





	1. Then and Now

She’s kissed him like this before. Stone-set jaw. Dry, cold lips. Breathless, lifeless mouth. Then, she buried him. Then, she stood at his grave and wondered at all the things they never said to each other, all the secrets they stored inside for fear of judgement, all the kisses they never shared. Now, he’s brooding in the doorway as she opens her car door. When she drives away, she wonders about all the things they did say to each other, all the secrets they exposed and judged. And she doesn’t want to think about the kisses they’ll never share again.


	2. Current

The drugs should be out of his system but she decides to stay. Just in case.

His story doesn’t change, no matter how many times he tells it. It was 1939. He kissed her and jumped overboard. She turned the ship around.

“And now you love me?” she says, perhaps a little too indulgently.

He blinks. Something flexes in her chest. A ghost of truth slipping through dimensions. Impulse crests. She kisses his lips and he smiles into her mouth. Time slows. Disappears.

“Oh, brother,” he whispers.

She dives back in and they float together wherever the current pulls them.


End file.
